


Introducing Me

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, EmiMike, Emil can sing and play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guitars, Inspired by Fanart, Instagram, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Kissing, M/M, MichEmil, Mickey being of his hubby, Post V-Day, Post-Canon, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet, White Day, emimike week, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Emil got a rose from Michele from Valentine’s Day, he wants to return a favor by doing something.EmiMike Week Day 7: White Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Emimike week. So relieved and sad at the same time. Also apologies for the late post. Having some family issues to deal with. I've noticed that the Emimike ship is getting broad. Which makes me happy. Also, this isn't what I was planning but this is more of an impulse.
> 
> And Yes, Not everyone is aware of White Day except for Japan.
> 
> Also, I don't own Yuri on Ice.

Title: Introducing Me

Summary: Emil got a bouquet of roses from Michele from Valentine’s Day, he wants to return a favor by doing something.

Rating: G

 

Emil was on his room back at Czech Republic; sadly he didn’t rank high enough to Grand Prix Final. So much for the promise he said to Mickey and Sara to go to Barcelona.

“Barcelona…huh?” The Czech man muttered to himself. Then his phone rang, he stared at the phone seeing an unknown number. Emil reaches for the phone, he didn’t know whose number is this from either way what does he left to do.

He swiped the screen on his phone, “Ahoj, kdo je to?” Emil greets in his local language.

“Umm…is this Emil Nekola?” Emil recognizes the voice from the other line and perked up, _‘Mickey?!’_

 _“Oh thank god!”_ The phone from the other line sighs in relief.

“Oh my god, this so sudden, how did you get my number?!” Emil squeals, feeling like a girl who just get a call from his crush.

 _“Ah, I uh Sara’s phone,_ ”

“Oh right! This is just so unexpected-”

_“Emil, Come to Barcelona with me.”_

‘Ah,’ Emil was speechless to have Michele say right from his mouth. The other line didn’t hear Emil’s voice only to hear his breathing.

_“Don’t think any of this okay?! It’s just the woman’s division and-”_

“I’ll go,”

_“Eh? Really”_

“Yeah,”

_“Listen, this better not be-”_

_“Mickey?”_ Emil heard a female voice from the other line.

_“Sara!”_

_“Who are you talking to?”_

_“No one!”_

_“No way, is that-”_

The phone call was cut off leaving Emil hanging. The Czech ends the call leaving him speechless. He felt something beating on his chest.

 _‘Oh God, My heart is beating so fast,’_ Emil blushed with a smile on his face.

\---

_Few Months Later_

The skaters were in a special event just before the Four Continent. It was February fourteen; Valentine’s Day. Emil was enjoying a glass of champagne while looks around for the other skaters. Yuuri and Victor mingling around while keeping an eye on Yuuri in case another drunk fiasco happens again, Phichit having selfies with Chris,, JJ enjoying his time with his fiancée, Otabek and Yuri are no nowhere to be found; probably ditched the party and saw Michele who was blushing and holding a rose and walking straight to him.

“Here,” The Italian holds a rose that was wrapped with pretty plastic and white ribbon and slams it on Emil’s chest.

Emil stares at the rose, it was a fresh rose not the plastic one. He smiles knowing it was a Valentine’s rose. “Oh my god! Mickey! IS this for real!” Mickey didn’t reply, he just scratch his cheek but he did feel flattered for Mickey.

Mickey coughed to get the Czech’s attention. “Now, if you can listen for a second. I just wanted to say something: For all the guys that I’ve encountered, you may be the only one who has stick to me until now.” Emil realizes that he except Sara, he maybe he’s only guy friend he ever had.

“So…Buon San Valentino, Emil.” Greets Mickey in his Italian language and gives a kiss on Emil’s cheek.

“KYAAAA!!!” The girls squeals at the bromance that Mickey and Emil just showed. Both men are blushing uncontrollably while Mickey tries to do damage control. Emil stares at the rose was given from the man hates his guts but has a soft spot for him.

“Hey, Emil!” He felt an arm sling around him, “What you go there?” It was JJ along with his fiancé, Isabella

“Aww, that’s a lovely rose,” Isabella noticed the rose Emil was holding. “Who was it from?” Emil didn’t respond as he hides his face on the rose.

“From Michele?” JJ whispers so low, that only Emil can hear. The Czech nods as an answer.

“I knew it!” JJ shouts was to confirm is suspicions is right.

\---

One month has past ever since Four Continents. Emil decided to visit Naples. He looked up online apparently there was another holiday that is similar to Valentine’s Day. It was White Day. Whereas the one who receive a gifts gives a gift to the giver. Like returning a favor. He asked Sala in advance that he was coming but not to tell Mickey and plans a surprise for him.

Sara was practically squealing when he heard about it. She had to cut off their communication to prevent Mickey from being conspicuous.

When Emil arrived in Naples, Sara had to pick him up. She says that he was picking someone from the airport, which made Mickey turbo nuts and does everything he can to follow her. Luckily she manages to separate from Mickey when she shouted “HE IS GIVING AWAY HIS NUDES!” which made all the fangirls throw themselves at him.

Emil and Sara went to Emil’s hotel he was saying and to their hotel room and began to tell his surprise to Sara. At first she thinks it’s cheesy but then practically screams at how romantic Emil’s surprise.

“I don’t know Sara, You know Michele isn’t a fan of-” He was interrupted when Sara mushed his cheeks together with both her hands.

“Listen, I’ve never seen Michele so happy ever since he gave you the rose in the party.” Sara said but her voice is hinting a bit of happiness and desperation. When he saw a picture of Emil on Instagram, he ends of smiling or frowning depending on the picture. “That is why, you must make your move to him.”

Emil couldn’t respond with hands on his cheeks, He simply nods as answer. She lets go of Emil’s cheek, “So, how are we gonna do this?”

\---

Mickey was furious. He was freakin’ furious when Sara flake out on him to the airport. Only to find a message on his phone, _‘Come to the back ;)’_

“Sara this better not be some sort of…” Michele’s anger began to disappear when he find a trail of candles that makes a trail up to a hill stands a beautiful tree. The tree was blooming with flowers that made the evening more peaceful as the moonlight starts to illuminate around it. He saw someone in the middle of the tree holding a guitar.

“Emil,” Michele saw him waving awkwardly. He walk to the candle-lit trail straight to the Czech man.

“Hey Mickey,” Emil smiles as he greets his lover with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing here, I thought Czech Nationals are a month from now?” Michele wonders about his Czech’s competition.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be here too long. I just want to give you something,”

Mickey give him a look, “Emil, Internet exist for a reason,” The Italian points out the convenience of internet, that would save Emil for the time, money and energy going there. Also his coach must be pissed when he left all of a sudden.

The Czech guides Mickey to sit under the tree, “It’s not the same, here just listen.” Emil took a deep breath and began strumming his guitar.

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time,_  
_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_  
_And you're not asking,_  
_But I'm trying to grow a mustache._

Mickey giggled when he sing about moustache, he remember the time when Emil was young. He was trying to make friends only to say that he would be friends if he was mature. Emil then asked Sara what would ‘mature man’ look like which her suggestion. He put on a fake moustache and beard and promising him that he would grow a beard for him. Then here he is today.

  
_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,_  
_And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla._  
_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._  
_And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toe nail._  
_And I love you when you say my name._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._  
_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_  
_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_  
_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'll try to do my best to impress,_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_  
_Well, you asked for it_  
_For your perusing,_  
_At times confusing,_  
_Slightly amusing..._  
_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do do,_  
_Do do do do do do do._  
_La da da da,_  
_La da da da da da da, da._

What they didn’t know, Sara snoop a little and see how the two men are doing. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Emil serenading Mickey.

 _‘Oh my god,_ ’ covered her mouth in disbelief.  She knew that Emil can sing but this changes everything.  She reaches for her pocket and bought her phone, looks for a possible angle. She tries to look for another location to have a better shot.

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile..._

The Italian literally smile after Emil sang the verse.

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,_  
_So be careful when you ask next time._

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes._  
_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_  
_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_  
_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'll try to do my best to impress,_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_  
_Well, you asked for it_  
_For your perusing,_  
_At times confusing,_  
_Hopefully amusing..._  
_Introducing me!_  
  
_Do do do do do do do,_  
_Do do do do do do do._  
_Do do do do..._  
_Introducing me!_

Emil ends the song with a last strum of his guitar. Mickey couldn’t help but to tear up. He caresses Mickey’s cheek, wiping the stray tear with his thumb.

“Happy White Day, Miláčku,” Emil greets his lover, kissing him on top of his forehead.

The moment was interrupted when both men heard a camera snap. Both stared at Sara who had her phone.

“Sorry?” Sara awkwardly apologizes, then ran away. Both men looks at the Crispino twin ran away, Emil stares at his lover who was clearly embarrassed.

Mickey looks at Emil, “its fine.” Both didn’t mind about Mickey’s sister, they were both distracted on the world of their own.

 

_One Week Later,_

Emil was back in his country on his home rink. He sat on the bleachers, He reaches for his phone, a few taps, and he is scrolling through his Instagram and found a particular photo. It was photo of him serenading Mickey underneath the tree. Czech couldn’t believe who posted the picture, it was Michele.

There is over six thousands likes on the post. Majority of the posts are positive about the “relationship” a handful of negative ones to which Emil responds by removing the comment and a particular comment conversation caught his attention.

v-nikiforov: Aww, How sweet, <3

christophe-gc: Smooth~ *Insert kissy emoji here*

Jjleroy!15: Would you mind getting him to my band? ;)

m.crispino: Back off! @emnekola is mine!

Emil blushed when Michele gone possessive again. He is used to him being protective to his sister, to him.

 _‘I can get used to this,’_ Emil smiled and began to type his comment.

emnekola: @m.crispino My knight and shining armor… <3

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!
> 
> Yes, I've almost completed my first ship week. Also all the fics I made for Emimike week will be turn into a collection after I have re-edit the fics.
> 
> Also, the song is Introducing Me by Nick Jonas.


End file.
